So Small
by uchihasakura285
Summary: Sasuke finally returns, but Sakura isn't so excited. Sasuke wants her back, but does she want the same? So Small by Carrie Underwood! Please read! PLEASE! SasuSaku!


Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or anything else

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or anything else! Like the song! But I wish I did. Ok, enjoy!

**So Small**

Sakura sat on her bed by the window, watching as the small droplets of rain slid down the thick glass. She held her knees to her chest with her arms wrapped around them. She gently laid her head on top of her knees as her eyes lay half open.

Yeah, yeah, yeah…

The cold air brushed against her body as her black shorts and her green tank top comfort her body as her socks warm her feet. Thoughts raced through her mind of the previous days.

What you got if you ain't got love?

The kind that you just wanna give away

It's okay to lighten up

Go ahead and let the light shine through

I know it's hard on a rainy day

You wanna shut the world out

And just be left alone

But don't run out on your faith

_**Sakura sat at her desk, filing some papers until someone quickly barged in. **_

"_**Sakura-san! He's back!" A nurse said as Sakura looked up from her paper work. **_

"_**What?" She said, getting the nurse to calm down. The nurse stood up straight and looked her in the eye. **_

"_**Uchiha Sasuke. He has returned." She said demandingly. Sakura's eyes widened for a few seconds. The nurse read her eyes. Surprise, happiness, fear, and then remorse. Her eyes went from meeting her own to the files on her desk. She kept silent. **_

"_**Aren't you going to go see him? Naruto worked hard to- **_

"_**I don't want to hear it Namine." Sakura demanded quickly. Namine was taken back. **_

"_**B-But Sakura-san- **_

"_**Get out of my office." She spat, not looking up from her work. Namine stood there for a few seconds before walking out. **_

'Cause sometimes that mountain you've been climbing

Is just a grain of sand

And what you've been out there searching for forever

Is in your hands

And when you figure out love is what matters after all

It sure makes everything else

Seem so small

Sakura's hold tightened on her knees. A single tear fell from her eye as it rolled its way down to her cheek, down to her lips. Tasting the salty liquid on her lips, she quickly wiped it away, holding in the tears that threatened to fall. Her hands quickly went back to her legs as she continued to stare out her window.

_**Sakura was walking home from a hard day of work as she was almost run into by Uzumaki Naruto, her best friend. **_

"_**Sakura-chan!" He said, quickly hugging her. She was about to hug back, but he let go as quickly as he hugged her. **_

"_**He's back! We brought the teme back Sakura-chan! Just like I promised! Remember?!" He said. Sakura couldn't help but let a small smile consume her lips. **_

"_**Yeah…I remember Naruto." She said sadly, Naruto catching it. **_

"_**What's wrong Sakura-chan…?" He asked. Sakura quickly saw her mistake and blinked, hiding the fake smile. **_

"_**What do you mean? I'm so glad you got him back!" She said, trying to hide the sadness and remorse. Naruto, still seeing it smiled. **_

"_**That's great! How about we all go for Ichiraku?! Obaa-chan let him off the hook! He's only under prohibition of not going on any missions for about 6 months! He can still train with us and everything!" He said. Sakura fake smiled. **_

"_**Thanks for the offer…but I'm really tired, I'm going to head home. Maybe some other time ok?" Then Sakura quickly left before he could respond, not saying another word. She saw him staring at her sadly from the corner of her eye. **_

It's so easy to get lost inside

A problem that seems to big at the time

It's like a river that's so wide

It swallows you whole

While you're sitting around thinking 'bout what you can't change

And worrying about all the wrong things

Time's flying by, moving so fast

You better make it count 'cause you can't get it back

Sakura took the hot cocoa that was beside her and took a few sips from it, letting the hot chocolate rush down her parched throat. Still holding in her sadness and tears, she held the hot cup in front of her, watching the chocolate as it was the most interesting thing in the world. It had been days, days after that Sasuke had been back. Sakura would always make excuse after excuse, never leaving a reason to stay around.

_**Sakura heard a banging on her door as she quickly rushed to get it. She opened the door, seeing Naruto standing there with a big smile from ear to ear. She blinked a few times. **_

"_**Sakura-chan! Sasuke-teme is going to be at training today! Hurry or you're going to be late!" He said grabbing her hand and pulling her out the door, but she quickly grabbed the door handle, holding her from moving. **_

"_**Naruto! I can't…I have to do extra shifts at the hospital. Akira was sent in sick today, so I have to take her shift." She said as she pulled herself away from the excited blonde. A frown consumed his face as Sakura locked her door. **_

"_**But Sakura-chan- **_

"_**I'm going to be late, bye!" She said as she quickly rushed away. **_

'Cause sometimes that mountain you've been climbing

Is just a grain of sand

And what you've been out there searching for forever

Is in your hands

And when you figure out love is what matters after all

It sure makes everything else

Seem so small!

Sakura got up from her bed and made her way out of her bedroom. She walked over to her kitchen sink and poured out the rest of the cocoa in her mug, not wanting to drink the rest. She washed out the mug and put it in the dish washer, turning it on later. She sighed, leaning against the kitchen counter and closed her eyes.

_**Sakura started putting some tomatoes in her basket. She was about to grab another one when she accidentally put her hand on someone else's, the other person also wanting that tomato. She quickly removed her hand. **_

"_**Oh, I'm s- Her eyes widened, recognizing who the person was. Obsidian eyes stared down into her emerald green ones. Her mouth was slightly a gap, once realizing it, she quickly shut it. **_

"_**S-Sasuke…?" Her eyes widened a little bit, but then she quickly looked away. **_

"_**It's been a while…" She heard him say. Her hands unconscious played with the bottom of her skirt. She looked at the ground, not knowing what to say. **_

"_**Y-Yeah…it has…" She said, which was the only thing that was able to come out of her mouth. They stood there for a few minutes before Sakura had the strength to say something. **_

"_**I-I have to go…I'll see you later." She said as she quickly dropped the basket of tomatoes and quickly ran off. Sasuke stared at her back as she disappeared in the crowd. Then his eyes descended on the tomatoes. **_

Sakura heard a knock on her door. Sakura quickly opened her eyes and looked at the door. Her eyes then went to the rain pouring outside through the window.

_What would someone be doing out in this weather…? _A few more knocks interrupted her thoughts. She quickly shook them off and ran to the door. She roughly opened it and looked out. Her eyes widened when the first thing she saw was a bare chest. Her eyes quickly went up to those same, dark, obsidian eyes. Her light green emerald eyes widened.

"S-Sasuke…?" She asked. Lightning struck once more behind them. She flinched from the loud, uproar of the thunder and brightness of the lightning. Sakura unconsciously pulled Sasuke in and shut the door. She looked at him, now realizing that he was soaked from his head to his toes. She stood there for a few seconds before shaking it off.

"I'll get you a towel…" She quickly made her way to the bathroom. When he came back, he was staring at the pictures all over the living room. She gave him the towel and some old extra clothes.

"Here…the bathroom is the room all the way to the left." He stared at her for a minute and then made his way to the bathroom. She saw his back disappear behind the bathroom door and she sighed, sitting down on the couch, beside the arm of it. She waited for a few minutes before he emerged from the room, and sitting down on the opposite side of the couch, right beside the arm of the chair. They just sat there for what seemed like forever until Sakura decided to speak.

Sometimes that mountain you have been climbing

Is just a grain of sand

"S-So…wh-what are you doing here?" She asked. He sat there; looking at the wall like it was the most fascinating thing in the world. He gripped the side of the chair until his knuckles turned white.

"Why are you avoiding me?" He said harshly, not looking at her. She flinched from the roughness of his voice. She quickly looked at the other side of the room.

"I-I'm…I'm n-

"Don't lie to me." He said harshly, reading through her like a book. She turned her head to look at him, seeing that he was now looking back at her. Her eyes quickly glanced to his eyes and then down to the floor.

"I-I…" Her voice drifted off, not knowing what to say. His eyes bore deep into her soul.

"Sakura…" He said, trying to get her attention. She began to lightly shake, trying to hold everything in. She could feel the glare of his bearing into her.

"Sakura!" He said while pulling her hands, making her slide closer to him. She quickly looked at him in surprise.

"Why are you avoiding me?!" He yelled. Sakura's eyes were widened with fear. Sasuke, realizing his mistake, quickly let go of her. She quickly crossed her arms, not knowing what to do with them while her eyes went back down to the floor, not knowing what to do. Sasuke sighed while rubbing his temple with his hand. After a few minutes of silence, Sakura spoke.

"I-I'm scared….." She said, her voice drifting off once more. Sasuke then looked at her.

"Scared of what…" Sasuke not only asked, but demanded. Sakura then looked into his eyes, having the courage to do so.

"I'm scared…that you'll hurt me again." She said. Sasuke just stared back at her, face emotionless. He saw the emotions she didn't seem to try and hide. Fear, shame, sadness, sorrow, remorse, and others that he didn't even seem to find. He closed his eyes and turned his head away.

And what you've been out there searching for forever

Is in your hands

"I'm sorry…." Sasuke said. Sakura looked at him with surprise.

"Wh-What…?"

"I said I'm sorry." He said again, not looking at her. She looked at him for a few seconds and then looked down.

"…It's ok…." She said. He looked at her in anger, she looked back, getting her attention.

"No, it's not ok! I've hurt you! I've done so many bad things to you! How can you be ok with that?!" He yelled, by this time standing up. She lightly smiled at him.

"It's ok…Sasuke I understand that you thought that your path was the best way to go…I couldn't change your mind…it was for the best…." She said, now standing up. She looked at him in the eyes. "Besides…if you hadn't left, I wouldn't have gotten stronger…" She said, her eyes now showing pride, honor, respect, strength, and a lot of other different things. This made him want to smile.

"How about we test that tomorrow then?" He said to her. She smiled.

"Sure…" She then took all the strength she had and hugged him tightly.

And then you figure out

Love is all that matters after all

Sasuke's eyes widened, obviously taken back. After a few seconds of standing there, he slowly hugged her back. He rested his head on top of hers and closed his eyes, enjoying every second of it. Sakura's head rested on his chest, as she smiled against it. After a few minutes, they let go of each other. He still held on to her and kissed the top of her forehead. She smiled back at him.

"I'm glad your back Sasuke-kun…" She said with a pure smile on her face. He slowly gave a small smile back.

It sure makes everything else

Oh, it sure makes everything else

"Me too Sakura…Me too…"

Seem so small

END! Hope you enjoyed!!


End file.
